Fault of the Deer
by MoonstoneSeers
Summary: Thirteen year old Keith's feelings for his older brother Greg changes after a deer breaks into their house and smashes down the door of the bathroom to relieve itself over his older brother who was taking a shower. After another dream about his older brother, Keith decides to go and 'wake' up his older brother, but when Greg wakes up, the thirteen year old bolts.


**It is both a shame and shocking that no one has written about the brotherly duo of Greg (Jake Goldberg) and Keith (Cameron Boyce) before. This story will change that by exploring the feelings that develop in Keith at the start of the second Grown Ups movie when the deer pisses on his older brother Greg. We hope you enjoy the first brotherly slash of this duo on this site, and that it encourages more to attempt this pairing. Reviews are welcome and the usual disclaimers such as we do not own this movie apply.**

* * *

"Oh god Greg." moaned out thirteen years old Keith as he leaned against the wall of his older brother's bedroom.

Greg grinned up at his younger brother before leaning in and letting his younger brother's cock rub against his lips a little, poking his tongue out to tease the smaller shaft. Keith released a moan as his cock slipped past his older brother's lips and into his mouth, moaning loudly as Greg used his tongue to swirl around the younger boy's mushroom head. Greg continued to move back and forth on his brother's cock, keeping his eyes on the sight on his little brother's small patch of pubic hair that had started to grow.

"Greggy" Keith moaned out as he felt the teeth of his seventeen years old brother gaze across the skin of his hard cock, the younger boy loving the feel of his older brother's wet mouth on him. Keith's moans continued to fill the room, as his older brother continued to bob on the length of the younger boy's cock, swirling his tongue around the length of his cock and continued to use his teeth to tease the thirteen years old, with Keith knowing he was going to shoot his load any moment.

"Oh god Greggy! I'm going to cum!" moaned out the thirteen years old, his illusion fading as he stirred out of his sleep.

Keith blushed as he felt a wet spot in his boxers, with the thirteen years old lifting his sheets to look down, sighing at the fact he had another wet dream about his older brother. Ever since the deer incident a while ago where Greg had been showering and a deer had busted down the door and ripped off the shower curtain to reveal the naked body of the seventeen year old. While the deer could have been fun to ride, Keith's attention ended up on his brother's body with the thirteen years old remembering the view of his his brother's naked body being soaked in the deer's piss every day since. The thirteen years old wanted to change, Keith was sick of waking up to cum stained boxers from just thoughts of his older brother, he wanted more. He laid there wondering how he could see his older brother's cock and play with it, with the thirteen years old deciding that he could only really do it when Greg was asleep, but knew if the older boy caught him, Greg would kick his arse.

Deciding that the risk was worth it, the thirteen year old climbed out of his bed, with Keith dropping his wet boxers, using them to dry the cum off of his softening cock before the naked teen moved over to his wardrobe and pulled out a clean pair of boxers and slipped them on. Keith opened the door and entered the hallway and made his way down the hall to his older brother's bedroom, softly opening the door to find Greg asleep with the sheets kicked off of his body, revealing that the seventeen year old was only wearing a pair of boxer briefs. Keith moaned softly, as the thirteen years old's eyes raked the body of the seventeen years old; gulping as he reached his brother's tenting boxer briefs causing some doubt in the thirteen year olds mind as he wondered if this was wrong. Keith sat down on the bed and reached out and fingered the waist band of his brother's boxer briefs and slowly began to lower them, with Greg twitching around a little as his boxer briefs were lowered, Keith sighing in relief when Greg didn't wake up.

"Wow." said Keith softly, as his eyes widened by the sight of his brother's hard cock, while he had seen Greg's cock soft which was larger than his own soft, but this was just wow.

The thirteen year old stared at it for a few minutes, the long shaft pointing upwards, the egg shaped balls the bushy pubic hair surrounding his brother's privates, and it was even better than he had dreamt about. Keith reached out and wrapped his fingers around the object of his desire, enjoying the soft yet firm erection of his older brother's cock and the sound of his brother's moaning out, wondering if Greg would feel the pleasure despite being asleep. After stroking it for a while, Keith made up his mind that he wanted to live out one of his fantasies to suck on his older brother's cock and to taste the seventeen year olds cum, the thirteen year old wondering if it tasted similar to his own. Keith leaned down with the thirteen year old slowly poking his tongue out and licking the mushroom head of his brother's cock, enjoying the feel of his brother's flesh against his tongue.

"Mhm" moaned out Greg, as the seventeen year olds eyes opened wide as he felt a tongue lick the head of his cock. Greg looking down and saw a body stiffen with his mouth dropping in shock when his vision cleared and he saw his little brother who had his hand on his dick "Keithie! What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh God, Greg! I am so sorry!" said Keith as he let go of his brother's cock quickly and he looked up at his older brother scared out his mind with his eyes opened wide, the thirteen years old shaking in fear as he got off of the bed and bolted out of his brother's room.

The shocked naked seventeen years old lied there with his eyes still on the spot his younger brother was sitting. He couldn't believe that the thirteen years old had come in here, pulled down his boxer briefs and played with his cock, even licked it. While he had never seen his brother with a girlfriend and the whole metro personality the younger boy had when they were younger, including only drinking fancy water from a bottom, he had never thought his brother was gay. However the more he thought about it, maybe he was simply trying to turn Keith into a version of himself, instead of ignoring the facts of the situation like his love for finer foods and the dancing. Greg knew that he would have to go and talk to his brother about this; he didn't really care if the younger boy was gay, but he needed to know why Keith had licked his cock and stroked it, let alone why he had pulled down Greg's boxers in the first place. The seventeen years pulled his boxer briefs up then climbed out of bed and slipping on some shorts and a shirt to cover himself in case anyone else was up before heading to his brother's bedroom.

"Keithie, we need to talk about that" said the seventeen year old softly, not wanting to scare the younger boy as he walked into the bedroom, sighing when he saw Keith curled up cuddling a pillow.

"I'm SO SORRY!" said Keith nervously still in the bowl, using his body and the pillow to protect himself in case the seventeen year old wanted to bash him up.

"I'm not angry Keithie." said Greg softly, as the seventeen year old sighed and made his way over to his brother's bed.

"You're not?" asked Keith nervously as he uncurled his body and looked up at his older brother.

"I'm not." said Greg as he reached out and rested his hand on his flinching brother's body "But why did you do it Keithie?"

"Because I wanted to see your cock." admitted the thirteen years old.

"Why, I'm sure you have seen other boy's cocks in the locker room" questioned Greg, his brother might be odd at times but he was on the football team now that his leg had healed properly.

"Yeah but they're like mine, yours is so…" admitted the thirteen years old, the teen's voice crackling a little as he mentally smacked himself for sounding like a little kid, a nervous wimp but the more he looked at his older brother he got the more the nervousness controlled him. Greg knew his brother was nervous, but as they continued to talk, the younger boy got more confident, with Keith deciding to go for it and ask his older brother for something he wanted.

"Can I see you naked, you know again?" asked Keith softly; the thirteen years old looking up at his brother who had worked out there might be a chance this was going to happen before offering.

"Okay, but you have to get naked as well bro." said Greg getting a nod from the younger boy, the seventeen years old getting off of Keith's bed, with the thirteen years old watching as his older brother removed his t-shirt quickly before moving his hands down and lowered his shorts and boxer briefs, letting Keith see his cock again. The seventeen year turning back to his little brother who was still just in his boxers with the older boy shocked at how defined Keith had gotten since they moved here, before lowering his eyes and wondering what his younger brother was hiding "You have to get naked too, Keithie."

"Oh… right." said Keith softly, as the thirteen years old lowered his fingers down to his boxers and pulled them down to reveal his cock to his older brother, the seventeen years old impressed with the length, he was a little smaller then Keith at that age. The brother's stood there nervously, naked in front of each other with Keith quickly getting hard from the fact he was able to both see his brother's naked body but Greg could see his. Awkward silence filled the bedroom as the brothers stood there naked, neither knowing what to do.

"Anything else?" asked Greg with a slight gulp as he felt his cock hardening due to the sight of little brother's naked body and hard cock.

"Can I touch it?" asked Keith nervously as he stepped closer to his older brother with the seventeen years old nodding as his brother reached out and grabbed onto his cock, giving it a few strokes before stopping with a blush "Can you lie in the bed?"

Greg nodded then moved onto the younger boy's bed, lying on his back with his legs spread to give his younger boy complete access to his body. Keith nervously moved in between his brother's legs as his dreams started to become true, with the thirteen years old taking Greg's cock into his hand and beginning to slowly stroke it before shocking Greg by doing what he originally planned to do earlier.

"Oh god, Keithie." moaned Greg, from the feeling of his brother's mouth wrapping around his cock, and once Keith had started to bob up and down on his cock the seventeen years old reaching down and pushing Keith further onto his cock.

As he was pushed down, the thirteen years old was forced to start deep throating his older brother in order to handle more of Greg's cock, with the younger boy's stopping his own bobs as his older brother face fucked him. After a while of fucking Keith's face, the seventeen years old pushed into his younger brother's mouth as deep as he could as he shot his load into his younger brother's mouth, Greg holding Keith's face still and forcing the younger boy to swallow the load.

"That was great Keithie." said Greg once the seventeen years old had come down from his orgasm and the thirteen years old had pulled off of his cock, with Keith beaming as he heard his brother's comments.

"I'm glad you liked it." Keith said happily despite the slight blush, after the thirteen years old had finished swallowing his brother's cum, which despite the slightly saltier cum tasted similar to his own. The thirteen years old crawled up the bed with Greg wrapping an arm around his younger brother who curled in and rested his head on the seventeen year's athletic chest, running his fingers across Greg's chest.

"You didn't have to do that Keithie" said Greg, while he loved the feeling of his younger brother's mouth around his cock, the seventeen year old knew he shouldn't have let the younger boy.

"I know." said Keith softly, as he felt his brother's hand rubbing his back, with the thirteen year old blushing a little as he admitted "but I wanted to."

In order to add something to his thank you, Greg reached out and leaned his brother's face up in order to lean down, with Keith's eye's widening as he felt his brother's lips against his own, the thirteen years old unable to believe he was getting to make out with his older brother. Once he had broken the kiss, Greg moved the pair around so Keith was lying in the position he was just in as he moved down his younger brother's body, with the seventeen year old leaning down and licked up the length of his little brother's cock, teasing the tip of the thirteen years old's cock with his tongue.

"Oh god bro!" moaned out Keith, at the feeling his brother's wet tongue on his cock; this was a lot better than what he thought in his dreams.

Greg grinned at his younger brother's moan, as he reached out and grabbed onto his brother's cock giving it a few strokes, with Keith letting his hips jerk up slightly trying to get more of his cock stroked by his older brother. Getting the hint from the younger boy, the seventeen years old leaned down and started to lick up and down the length of the thirteen years old's cock from the tip to the base in slow movements. After a while of running his tongue up and down the length of the thirteen years old, Greg took a cock into his mouth for the first time since the holiday at the lake years ago and started to bob up and down on Keith.

"Holy shi…" moaned out Keith, the words being replaced with loud moaning as the thirteen years old lost himself in the pleasure of having his older brother's cock into his mouth.

As his brother bobbed up and down on his cock, Keith moved his hands down to run through his brother's curly short black hair, moaning loudly as the seventeen years old took more of Keith's cock into his mouth. The moans got louder as Greg pulled off of his brother's cock as he remembered something that he loved when he was that age, and licked down the length of Keith's cock until he reached the thirteen year old's balls, taking them into his mouth and sucking on the smaller balls gently. After sucking on Keith's balls for a while, he licked back up the length of his brother's cock and returning to sucking on the second cock he had ever sucked on after his best friend Andre. As his brother bobbed up and down, Keith didn't know how long he was going to last from the pleasure surging though his body, the thirteen years old pushing his brother's head down further as he felt the need to cum.

"Greg! I'm going to… oh god!" moaned Keith as the younger boy thrusted his cock further into his older brother's mouth as his cock spasmed and started to shoot his cum into his brother's mouth, who swallowed it quickly to stop himself from choking on his brother's baby batter. Once he had finished shooting his load Keith relaxed into the bed, feeling utterly spent from experiencing his first blow job. Greg moved over and laid down to next to his brother, using his fingers to trace the outline of his younger brother's surprising abs, enjoying the feel of the skin underneath his fingertips.

"What do you want to do now Keithie" said Greg, as he watched the younger boy relaxed under his older brother's touch.

"Could you, you know" said Keith blushing, with Greg shocked, sure he was willing to suck his little brother off, but could he really fuck the thirteen years old?

"I don't know bro, shouldn't you save that for someone else" tried Greg.

"No" said Keith firmly "Please Greggy?"

"Okay Keithie, but get onto your hands and knees." said Greg softly still unsure if he should do this but didn't even know if Keith could handle getting fingered. Keith following his older brother's command awkwardly as he got onto all fours, with Greg reaching under his younger brother's body to push Keith's hips up as high as the younger boy could.

Despite only having a minor experimental attraction to guys as the seventeen years old was more interested into fucking a girl then a guy's arse, Greg felt his cock twitch from the sight of his younger brother's arse in the air. The seventeen years old moved behind his younger brother, and from the basics he had learnt from Andre and porn videos by leaning in and running his tongue between Keith's arse cheeks. Keith felt his knees shaking from the pleasure of having Greg's tongue on his hole with the thirteen years old arching his back a little when his older brother continued to lap at his arse. Greg reached down and spread his younger brother's legs to give himself better access to Keith's hole as he reached around and began to stroke the thirteen years old's smaller cock.

"Turn around little bro." said Greg softly, as the seventeen years old pulled back from his younger brother's arse. Keith followed his brother's commands then, as he turned around with the seventeen year old crawling above his younger brother, Keith blushing as he looked up at the older boy who leaned down and kissed his younger brother on the lips "Are you ready, Keithie?"

Keith nodded softly, as Greg moved down the younger boy's body and lifted Keith's small legs that were grabbing a few small leg hairs onto his shoulders as he pulled the thirteen years old closer so his cock was in line with his brother's small arse. He reached down and grabbed onto his cock and used the tip to tease his brother's hole before pulling it away and starting to ease his finger into his little brother's arse, Keith crying out as he felt his brother's finger moving in and out of him. Greg slowed down his movements until Keith's relaxed and the resistance of the thirteen years old's arse stopped trying to push him out before slipping a second finger into his little brother and beginning to scissor Keith's hole.

"Oh god." moaned Keith in a mix of pain and pleasure of having his seventeen year old brother's fingers inside of his arse. Keith groaned a little, when he felt his brother's fingers pulled out of him but the groan turned into a moan with Greg started to ease his cock into his younger brother's arse. The seventeen year old had to moan out loudly from the feeling of easing his cock into his younger brother's tight virgin arse, with the thirteen year old cried out from the pain of his brother's cock inside of him.

"Fuck I'm sorry Keithie, do you want me to pull out?" asked a worried Greg despite releasing a moan from the tightness of Keith's arse, as the seventeen year old looked down at his younger brother's concerned.

"No don't!" said Keith softly, as he felt his brother trying to pull out of his arse.

"Are you sure Keithie, it could hurt." said Greg softly, the seventeen years old not wanting to hurt his thirteen years old brother. Greg leaned down as kissed his younger brother on the lips as he tried to help Keith ignore the pain of having a cock inside of him.

Keith nodded as he felt his brother's hand move down and begin to stroke him a little, with the thirteen years old pushing his cock further into the seventeen year olds grip. Greg grinned at his younger brother as he began to slowly move in and out of his younger brother, the brothers releasing moans as the pleasure of it got to them. Once Keith's moans turned from pain to pleasure, the seventeen years old began to pick up his speed with his balls slapping the arse of the younger boy as Keith moaned loudly as he rolled his hips, pushing more of his brother's cock inside of him.

"Oh god GREG!" moaned Keith, as the seventeen years old's cock pushed against his prostate. Greg continued to thrust against the same spot inside of the younger boy's arse, with Keith moaning loudly from the feeling of his seventeen years old brother's cock slamming against his prostate and the extra feelings coming from his arse being slapped by Greg's balls. Feeling like he was going to cum soon, Greg slowed his movements inside of his brother's tight arse, and enjoyed the feeling of it milking him with every thrust in.

"Greggy." moaned out Keith, the pleasure of his brother's cock getting to him. Greg grinned at the sight of his brother's glassy-eyed expression as he continued to move in out and out of the younger order to increase the pleasure his little brother was receiving, Greg leaned down and smashed their lips together as felt the younger boy's cock against his chest before pulling back and speeding up the thrusts into Keith's arse. As Greg moved in and out of him faster, Keith took a hold of his cock and started stoking it to the rhythm of his brother's thrust, with the pair knowing it wouldn't be long before they had to cum.

"OH GOD GREG!" moaned out Keith, as the thirteen year old jerked his cock faster until his cum shot out of him and onto his chest.

"Here it comes!" moaned Greg, as the seventeen year old picked up the speed a little as his brother's arse tightened around his cock.

The mix of his brother shooting his load over himself and the tightness of Keith's arse caused the older boy to moan out loudly as he pistioned in and out of the thirteen year olds arse before pushing in deep and released his load into his younger brothers, coating the inners of Keith's arse with his cum. Once he had finished shooting his load, Greg dropped down onto the younger boy, the brother's sharing a soft kiss as they came down from their orgasms. After breaking the kiss, Greg eased his softening cock out of Keith before rolling off of his younger brother, with Keith quickly cuddling into his older brothers, his head listening to the sound of his brother's heartbeat.

"Keithie?" asked Greg, as the seventeen year old breaking the silence as a thought came to his mind.

"Yeah?" asked a tired and spent Keith, from his position of cuddled up against his older brother with Greg's arms around him.

"How long have you wanted to do... you know, this, with me?" asked Greg curiously.

"Well umm." said Keith blushing as he remembered the deer pissing on his older brother "Do you umm remember when the deer came into the house?"

"Yeah?" asked Greg, remembering the day of the event fully, it took him days to get the smell of the deer's urine off of him.

"Well I saw the deer break into the bathroom and you know." said Keith, blushing.

"Oh" said Greg, before the seventeen year old smirked and lowered his mouth to the thirteen year old's ear who gulped when Greg whispered "So you get turned on by me getting pissed on do you… maybe you should learn what it's like when something pisses on you."


End file.
